


Sorry, Boss.

by yikes_net



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Bathroom Sex, Boss Harry, Bottom Louis, CEO Harry, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dominant Harry, Jealousy, Louis lives in Harrys Lap, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Submissive Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Threesome, Top Harry, Zouis smut, Zourry - Freeform, Zourry Sex, Zourry threesome, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_net/pseuds/yikes_net
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for Styles Inc, Zayn was getting a lot more than he bargained for. He was a good worker, he stayed quiet and out of trouble. Maybe he shouldn't have fucked a random boy against the bathroom wall, but he'd figure that out soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ungh.. yeah, right there.." The sound seemed louder than it actually was, but that's usually how the acoustics in a bathroom were, funny enough. Zayn wasn't sure what he had just done right, but he kept at it, loving the moans that were echoing the the tiny stall, wanting nothing more than to keep it all going. He leaned forward, his lips pressed up against the boy's hot skin as he panted heavily, the closed space of the bathroom stall being both a blessing and a curse. 

If you asked the 22 year old how he had got into his situation, there would almost definitely be no certain answer, hell, he didn't have the slightest clue. He could only recall a pair of pretty blue eyes, soft brown hair and a smirk that would have anyone on their knees if need be, and when it came to boys like this, Zayn stood no chance. Not even if he tried his little heart out.

"Harder, Daddy..please, fuck! Please!" Zayn loved to hear people beg for him, he loved when they wanted it more than breathing air. He had never been called 'Daddy' during sex before, but it was definitely doing it for him as he did what the boy wanted, secretly wanting and needing to hear it again. Louis had his hands pressed to the cold surface of the wall, his face contorted in pleasure as he pushed back on the darker boy, wanting it deeper, harder with every single thrust. Zayn couldn't help but look down as he watched his dick disappear into the boy, the moans giving him every motivation to rip more and more screams out from the boy's throat. 

Louis' black skin tight skinny jeans were pulled down just enough, hugging his thighs just enough to Zayn's liking as the plunged into him, holding his hips hard enough that he was almost excited to see the bruises later, if he was lucky enough. He had a feeling he wouldn't be but a boy could dream, he supposed. He knew a boy like this wouldn't be around for long, they always seemed to be there one moment and gone the next, the talent must be something you are born with, he thought. A few minutes later, Zayn looked down, coming to his senses as Louis came, shooting out and onto the wall, his back arched beautifully. The boy could be art, and a person almost gets killed when they get too close to the rope at art galleries, but that only made what they were doing so much worse.

Zayn looked around the bathroom stall, his tie undone, his breathing heavy, his hair a mess. (But still looking amazing, somehow.) He lazily glanced down as Louis was helping him back into his boxer briefs, buttoning his pants again, fixing his shirt as well. He oddly liked the gesture, but was too exhausted at the moment to give any thanks to the smaller boy that was currently stuffing his shirt back into his pants and putting his belt back in place. He meant to, he really did, but nothing came out as Louis stood straight again, giving Zayn an almost too innocent smile as he pecked his lips, gave him a once over and walked out of the bathroom stall, leaving Zayn alone.

"Fucking hell.." Zayn thought out loud, raising his eyebrows as he finally situated himself in the mirror, fixing the watch on his wrist, tightening his tie and smoothing his shirt out. Stuff like this didn't happen, not in an office building for Christ's sake. He was supposed to be taking calls, writing memos in his somewhat small desk that he found himself to like over the year that he had been working at Styles Inc, he just liked the peace and quiet. He had just fucked a random person in the bathroom on the 14th floor, and he still couldn't bring himself to think why. The only thing he came up with was that he was horny, or maybe Louis was just to pretty to let walk by so easily. 

That must have been it, he decided, that was the only reasonable explanation as to why he had let Louis lead him there after their tiny chat by the cooler that continued all the way back to Zayn's cubicle. Louis had hopped up on the wood of the desk, so carefree to the fact that the entire floor must have been wondering what they were up to, especially since Louis was dressed in jeans, a baseball tee with "The Who" printed on it in bold letters and white vans, which definitely had some drawings on them with permanent marker. Something about Louis was addicting to Zayn, just the fact that Louis was definitely not supposed to be there, just walking through his floor, caught his attention faster than anything. It was also how the had just left, with out as much of a good bye, not unless helping him pull his trousers back up was considered one. It was just so fast and different for Zayn, so new to him but something he couldn't stop thinking of.

The two had talked for a while, Louis really seeming to take an interest in all of the boring things that Zayn was trying to explain, at least in a way that wouldn't make the lad's head explode. His pretty eyelashes coming down, and sweet smile, the way he would fiddle around with the pencils in the cup or timidly press a key on Zayn's keyboard made the taller boy swoon, even if it was just a bit, and even if he would never ever admit it. He was just intriguing to Zayn, and it made him wonder where the boy scampered off to as he carefully walked back to his desk, praying that no one had heard anything and if they did, maybe they would have the decency to keep it to themselves. He just didn't need everyone knowing how he as fucked the brains out of some new intern on his first day, it was just a persona that he didn't want to take on. 

The clock finally hit three o'clock and Zayn gathered his things, rolling up the sleeves on his dress shirt as he grabbed his phone and wallet out of the desk, going to put his jacket on. He was honestly excited to be going home, even though he thought there was no weird tension between him and his coworkers, he liked the idea of getting out and away from his desk, even for a night. It was just then that his work phone rang, which he groaned at, one arm in his jacket as he picked it up, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder, hoping he could just talk his way out of whatever assignment someone wanted to throw at him minutes before he was about to leave. 

"Yeah, I'm on my way out so-" He said as soon as he picked it up, furrowing his eyebrows in thought as he heard the voice of a woman, and not the usual floor manager that gave him last minute jobs. 

"Hello, this is Mrs. Fields, Mr. Styles would like to see you in his office right away, glad I caught you before you left."

Zayn heard the phone click on the other end, and he hung up the phone too, his eyes widening as he did. Mr. Styles wanted to see him? For what? For how long? Who told the fucking CEO of the company? Zayn asked himself these questions as if he didn't just get a boy to cum all over the faculty bathroom, which they did not clean up, now that he's thinking back on it. Zayn felt a weird guilt in his chest as he grabbed his things, stuffing his phone in his pocket and making his way over to the elevator, pressing the button that would take him higher up. He was getting fired, he knew it. That was the only reason he could think as to why the CEO of a multimillion dollar company would even care to see a guy like him at the end of the day. He worked on the fourteenth floor for crying out loud.

Leaving the elevator, Zayn found himself on one of the top floors, looking around at how open and spacious it was. He had never been up there before, he had never had a reason to, but he walked into what seemed to be a giant waiting room. There were many expensive chairs and couches and nice tables, even a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He would have been amazed if he wasn't as worried as he had been at that moment. Walking up to the desk, he saw a woman sitting there, typing away at a computer for a least thirty seconds before even acknowledging that he was standing there. If they were going to fire him, could they at least be quick about it, he thought to himself as he read her name plate, confirming that it was the woman that had spoke to him on the phone.

"He'll see you, just right in through there." She nodded over, causing Zayn to look in the same direction. For some reason, he had found himself thanking her and smiling as he walked away, making his way over. He didn't want to smile and he wasn't thankful, but he just had a force of habit he supposed as he made what seemed like a journey, through the door. Once it closed behind him, he found himself staring down a large hallway, another door on the other side, and he chuckled to himself. This was just cruel. Were they really going to drag this out further? Zayn could feel the tightness in his chest get stronger as he made his way down, the suspense being too much for him at one point. He just wanted to be home, anywhere else really. The idea of getting put out making him a nervous wreck as he lifted a hand to the doorknob, knowing this had to be the office, and if not he would definitely scream. 

Zayn didn't want to believe what he had seen when he had opened the door. It was like something out of a movie, it just didn't happen in real life. Not to people like him. He stood still, wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to as he stared straight head into the huge office. His eyes instantly caught with Harry's, never breaking it as he stood in the doorway. If eyes were guns, Zayn would definitely be dead as he looked at Harry Styles, who was sitting in a huge chair, dressed in a white button down. (All of the button fastened, surprisingly.) A jaw so set, and so sharp, that Zayn might have been able to cut his finger it he touched it, but he never would, especially with the look he was getting. What Zayn saw next almost made him choke, if his brain was working enough to even do that. Louis was sat in Harry's lap, his arms wrapped around the larger lad's neck as he pressed his nose into Harry's long hair, biting back the most evil smirk Zayn had ever seen in his life. Zayn's eyes widened even more, if that was possible as he heard Harry's deep and icy voice speaking to him, his thick accent sending shivers up his spine. 

"Come in." 

 

 

(Hi! I hope you all liked this first chapter, I had loads of fun writing it. I actually dreamt this and I just had to write it, hope it wasn't too bad, it being my first fic and all. Lemme know if you like it, or want more! Thanks for reading!)


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets let in on a little secret.

Zayn stood completely silent as he looked up at Harry’s words, doing exactly as he was told, closing the door behind him. Stepping into the huge office, he noticed Louis eyeing him and he could have sworn the boy gave him a once over as he sat down in a huge leather chair. Yeah, he was sure that it was worth more than all of the furniture in his entire flat, but he shrugged off the thought. He had more important things to worry about as he glanced up again, Harry’s cold eyes still glued to him. Zayn probably could’ve admired a jaw so set and sharp, but his thought process was interrupted as he saw Louis press his plump lips against it lightly, only to bury his face back into Harry’s neck, grabbing at him tighter.

Harry Styles was the CEO of a multimillion dollar company. He was constantly in the news, closing deals, buying out companies. People knew him well considering he was so young and in charge of so many assets. He went on trips, bought expensive clothes and cars. Harry was in magazines, on TV. People liked him, respected him. Zayn had heard of him obviously, but he worked in a tiny cubicle. Much different from the office Harry had, which was still an amazement to Zayn the more he kept looking around. But no where in those magazines did it talk about Louis and the fact that he obviously spend most of his time in Harry’s lap.

‘Say something, just say something.’ Zayn repeated this to himself over and over, so close to actually doing it but also so far away. Hell, he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had fucked the same boy that was in his boss’ lap only hours before. There was one thought that kept moving through his head. Something that made the hair on his arms stand up. Harry knew, he had to. There was no way in hell he didn’t. He probably could have just checked the bathroom, he was sure his and Louis’ DNA was in there some where. Yeah, they were caught. Zayn licked his lips lightly as he sat still, only to be surprised at who talked first, breaking the silence.

“Yes Daddy, that’s him.” He piped up, his voice muffled against Harry’s neck as he spoke. The glint in his blue eyes flashing over at the dark-haired boy quickly before returning his attention to Harry. The nonchalantness in his voice almost making the Zayn’s head explode. There he was, on the verge of death as he waited to be fired, or something even worse, and Louis acted like it was nothing. He just wanted Harry to say something, anything as he sat on the edge of his seat. He wanted to be told what to do. Zayn knew it was bad, but he wanted it. He couldn’t handle the suspense as he glanced down, Harry’s large hand gripping Louis’ thigh, his sleeves cuffed just a bit as he pulled the boy closer just slightly.

“Did you cum?” Harry asked, his accent thick as he turned his head to look at Louis, raising his eyebrows. Zayn sat in shock as the words almost echoed through the large room, leaving him dumfounded as he watched the two have a conversation. Louis nodded his head, biting back a smile as he answered the question, his eyes never leaving his Daddy. Zayn couldn’t help but wonder what Louis had told him. He wondered if he had mentioned how Louis had hopped off Zayn’s desk, confidence flowing from him as he took Zayn by the hand, leading him into the floor bathroom. How he was pushed into a stall, Louis on his knees for Zayn before the taller boy could even think. He wondered if he knew Louis had called him Daddy too. Begged Daddy to go faster, to fuck him harder. 

Snapping out of it, Zayn sat in silence as the two spoke in whispers, leaving him out of it. It was almost as if he wasn’t there at all, and he wished he wasn’t. He watched as Louis sat comfortably in Harry’s lap, their faces close together as they spoke, the taller lad brushing his lips against Louis’s skin lightly every once in a while. He found himself biting his lip as he watched Louis soak up the attention, a redness to his cheeks as he glanced up into green eyes before shying away. It was evident that Louis was Harry’s, and that only made what Zayn had done worse in his eyes. 

It seemed to go on forever, the fondness between the two was almost too much for Zayn to handle. Louis seemed so small in Harry’s lap, it was almost cute before he remembered that he was seconds away from witnessing the two tear each other apart. He watched as Louis poked his lips out, his fingers gripping on to Harry’s shirt lightly. A small smirk was on Harry’s pink lips as his eyes traveled up and down Louis’ face, his tongue poking out slightly. Zayn couldn’t keep his eyes off the two, it was almost mesmerizing. He was almost certain they had forgotten he was there at all, sure they’d leave him there all day if they wanted to.

Suddenly, Harry had returned his attention to Zayn, raising his eyebrows as he looked up. In the same instant, he let his hand drop to Louis crotch, gripping him tightly, making the boy squeak. Zayn could almost feel it as Louis moaned lowly, trying to maintain himself as best he could. Louis’ chest was rising a little faster now, a small whine leaving his lips as he looked over at the man in the chair, biting his lips to keep all of the noises in. 

“So how long have you worked for me, Zayn?” The dark-haired lad sat up straight, finally being addressed, he pried his eyes away from Louis, meeting Harry’s somehow. 

“Uh, few years.” He started, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady. He wanted to keep some normalcy considering the fact that his boss was literally grabbing at his boyfriend’s cock right in front of him. Not the most casual situation, but what’s a boy to do. “Sir.” He added.

Louis’ back was pressed against Harry’s chest now, giving Zayn a better view as he rutted up into Harry’s hand, turning his head to the side. Zayn could almost feel for Louis was he watched him struggle, just trying to feel anything but with those jeans, Louis was only hurting himself. Nothing was getting through. 

“You like working here?” Harry smirked, glancing down at the squirming boy in his lap, squeezing him one more time. It was evil, it really was. Harry shushed him quickly before looking up again, expecting an answer to his question. Zayn fell silent as his eyes scanned over Louis. The smaller boy’s hips were doing all the work as Harry’s hand stopped moving, leaving him desperate. 

“Daddy, please.” Louis groaned out, his eyes closed tight as he reached down to help himself, only to be stopped by Harry, his strong hand pinning Louis’ arm down. It only caused the smaller boy to get louder, loving being restrained but hating it so much in that moment. Begging wasn’t going to do Louis much good in that moment as he was ignored, Harry still waiting as he flashed a smile at Zayn, cocking his head to the side. 

“I-It’s nice, good, yeah.” Zayn managed to choke out, his eyes occupied with how hard Louis was getting, his cock straining in Harry’s hand. Harry nodded slowly, his hand dipping past Louis’ waste band, causing his jaw to drop slightly. 

Zayn should have just left, passed the oddly long hallway and out, but he couldn’t. It was as if his arse was stuck to the chair, and he almost lifted up just to check. He would have thought this was the hottest thing in some sort of staged porno movie but actually living it made him freeze. A part of him didn’t want to believe it, another part not wanting it to stop. Zayn bit his lip as he heard Harry’s phone ring, glancing over at it as he picked it up. Apparently Harry could give his boyfriend a hand job and answer phones at the same time. Impressive. No wonder Styles Inc. was what it was. 

“Hello?” Harry spoke into the phone, the raspy voice trying to cover up Louis’ moans as he stroked Louis slowly. Louis’ arms strained against Harry’s, muscles bulging through his shirt as he tried to keep Louis in place.

“We’ll be down soon, thank you.” He added, hanging up as he let Louis go, sitting up. 

“Go down to the car.” Harry said as he opened a drawer in his desk, grabbing his wallet and phone from it. Louis nodded, his face completely red as he ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip as he stood up. Eyeing Zayn, he fixed his fringe before quietly leaving the office all together. 

With that, he was gone, and Harry got up to follow him. Grabbing his coat from the back of his huge chair, he fixed the silver rings on his fingers before pushing his hair out his face with a smile. He walked around his desk and dangerously close to Zayn before getting to the door, stopping before he was gone. Zayn turned his head slightly, running his hands over his knees as watched Harry walk away.

“Well, come on then.” He smirked, running his tongue over his teeth before disappearing.

 

Hiii. Forgive me for taking so long to post, hopefully you liked the chapter!! If you have any suggestions please let me know, they actually inspire the story a lot :))) Thanks again.


End file.
